Impossible Love
by LadyGlory
Summary: Briseis is captured earlier then set in the film and is made the slave of Achilles.


Discliamer:I own nothing.

A:NI apologize in advance for any spelling errors. I am just posting this to see if anyone likes it and if I see that enough people like it, I will continue the story and get a beta to proof read this chapter and then I'll re-post it.

* * *

"I hear you are a Princess of Troy."

His voice slightly startled me from my thoughts. I acted as if I had not heard a word he had said and continued to stare at the peice of tent wall in front of me.

After a few more seconds of silence he moved on to his next inquistion.

"What is your name, Princess?" Achilles asked, his tone slightly louder then before.

I still refused to speak, hoping that he would get agitated and leave me by myself.

"Keeping your silence will only worsen your situation, I will ask you once more, What is your name?"

His voice had now taken on a slight hint of anger.

I do not know what came over me but somehow I still kept my silence.

"I gave you a choice, from now on you will be my slave, you will tidy my tent, you will have water ready for me to bath in when I come back and you will warm my bed."Achilles said harshly

I finally opened my mouth in protest but Archilles covered my mouth with his hand.

"Unless you are going to tell me your name, which now will not help you in any way, I do not want to hear a word out of your mouth or I will hand you over to my men for the night and let them do what ever they please with you."

He grabbed a knife from his pile of weapons and cut the ropes which had held me to the pole in his tent. I have to admit it was wonderful when my hands were free.

"Let me make one thing clear, if you try to escape, I will track you down, bring you back here and tye you once again to this pole, with a peice of rope long enough to make sure you stay in this tent and still be able to do all the things I ask of you."

After speaking his harsh words he looked at me as if studying me. I stared right back into his eyes with as much hatrd as I could mustar. It was similar to a combat.

I am no fool, I know that if I try to escape and if Achilles did catch me, there was no way I would win.

Not only was he a man of war, he was the famous Achilles. The one whom could take down 10 men faster then a normal man could take down one.

He finally stopped staring and rose to his feet. "Your first task is to fetch me some water so that I can wash myself with, there is a river not but a 5 minutes walk from here. Go."

Let me make something clear, I, Briseis, Princess of Troy, am not one to follow orders given to me by someone I do not like. But given my situation, I had no choice. Slowly raising to my feet, I kept my eyes on Achille's and I made sure he noticed. I slightly bumped into him as I walked past him to the opening of the tent.

I could tell he was slightly angered by my display.

I found the river with no problem but realized when I got there that I had nothing to carry back the water with. Feeling deeply embarssed that in my moment of definence, I had overlooked something important to complete my task, I was about to turn around to walk back to camp. When a branch near me snapped and I quickly turned around and there stood Achilles with a pot.

On his face was a knowing smirk. "I see you forgot something."

Blood rushed to my cheeks as I walked up to him and grabbed the pot. I then turned around and walked to the riverside. I bent over and scooped water up into the pot. I bumped into Achilles again much harder this time and didn't stop to even say sorry.

He then reached out and hit me. I fell down and was drenched in water. My cheek began to sting horribly.

Achilles bent down and looked me in the eyes. Tears had begun to form in my eyes caused partly by the pain and partly by the humilation I felt. "You may be a Princess in Troy but here you are my slave. Misbeavhive again and you will suffer much more. Now go get me more water and hurry."

He stood up and walked away leaving me there to sit on the ground wet,in pain, and crying.


End file.
